


Showers

by caprithebunny



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Pining, Solo, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: James finally has the crew showers to himself for once. As the hot water is pouring over him, he starts thinking of Shepard, and unfortunately, his body also has thoughts on it.





	Showers

James was down in the cargo bay, as per usual. He was pretty sure if he  _ wasn’t  _ in there Cortez would end up driving himself crazy with just the silence and that so-called  _ dog  _ walking around. Well, okay. The dog was nice, so long as it wasn’t trying to shock him like it did earlier. 

Shaking his head, he continued his next set of crunches. He hated the silence, in all honesty. He wasn’t used to it; at home with his family, there was rarely a silent moment. His thoughts wondered again; sighing, he gave up on his exercise and got up off the cold metal floor. Looking at his omnitool, he realized it was well after 11 p.m. 

_ I should be getting to bed. Last thing I need is Lola coming in with the cold water again. _ He shivered, and took a rather brisk pace to the elevator. He pressed the button for the crew deck, feeling only slight unease at the elevator’s  _ hiss. _ When he’d first come to the Normandy, the sound had unnerved him and even scared him a few times. Not that he’d ever admit that; the last thing he needed was people running around calling him  _ pollo _ . The elevator stopped and opened out into a scarcely inhabited floor. A few people waved at him from the dining table as he made his way to the shared crew bedroom. He grabbed clean clothes from his locker, trying to be quiet and not wake everyone in there up. Last thing he wanted to see was Johnson’s ass again. 

James went to the showers, intent on showering, cleaning up, and heading to bed. He striped his sweaty clothes off, uttering a sound of disgust as they tried to cling to his heavily muscular body. As he passed the mirror, he tried to get a good look at his new N7 tattoo. Damned thing had hurt but he didn’t regret it; hell, who knows, maybe that’ll be his only true acceptance into the program. 

Not wanting to think further on that, he turned the hot water on full blast, adding barely any cold. The heat of the water felt amazing on his aching muscles, and he let out a loud groan of relief. It was rare that he got the showers to himself, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to enjoy it. He watched the water roll off of himself, his thoughts drifting lazily in and out of his active mind. He thought of Shepard. A woman made of nails, steel… and just a general badass. A hot badass with a nice ass.

He scrunched his nose a bit. He shouldn’t think of her like that; hell, he shouldn’t be thinking of her  _ at all _ . But he still was. Her rather rare smile, and how it lit up her entire face; the way she cocked her hip and eyebrow every time he sassed or flirted with her; how she always seemed to know what to say, no matter what. It didn’t help that she was beautiful, in all sorts of aspects. Her hair always seemed to hold a gentle shine in the sun, the curves to her lips  _ and  _ body… Hell, even her sweet shyness made his gut knot up. 

He grunted as he felt himself harden. He tried to ignore it, thinking of anything else, but he kept coming back to Shepard. Always back to Shepard, no matter what he did. He ground his teeth, and let his hand run down his chest. His mind gave him an image of it being Shepard’s hand instead, her nails gently scraping down the planes of chest, then wrapping around his sack.

He pushed his back to the wall, sliding down it until he was on his knees, his hand still massaging himself. His other hand ran lightly down his side, just the way he liked. He shuddered, the muscles in his legs flexing as his fingers brushed teasingly over his shaft, then just under his head, over the sensitive nerves there. He let out a hiss between his teeth as his thumb’s rough pad swiped over the head, sending a hot bolt of pleasure to the pit that was beginning to burn at the base of his spine and into his erect member. 

His hand left his sack, running roughly up his thigh and squeezing his ass as his other one began pumping himself, in slow, agonizing strokes. He didn’t want to come too soon; he might not get another chance to do this for a while. He groaned as his thumb rubbed over his tip each time his hand came up his shaft, his free hand touching other sensitive places; his sides, his nipples, his thighs. A blinding pleasure jolt pierced his eyes as he put pressure on his head with swirls of his thumb. His free hand came back down, rubbing and playing with his sack. He heard his grunts and groans growing louder as the burning heat spread from his spine into his crotch, feeling a forcible  _ need  _ to release, but holding back. His eyelids danced with lights as his hips began to buck and his back arched over, his face pressing into the opposite wall.

He roared as hot white pleasure and pain erupted through him, his hips thrusting roughly and hard into his hand as he came on the metal floor, his seed shooting out in waves like his orgasm. His entire body spasmed and shook, and, when it was over, he collapsed on his side. His breathing came in loud pants, his body overly hot but also filled with a sense of utter peace. He laid there for a while after, coming down from the euphoria. While he didn’t want to move, he also didn’t want someone to come in and find him lying in a heap on the shower floor, dick hanging out. He sat up, deciding that, when he has the time, he’ll figure everything out.

**Author's Note:**

> Any reviews and comments are welcome! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
